Natalie (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting: ' "Oh, hey, player. I hear you moved to that abandoned ranch. Let me know if you need a hand. I'll try to help as much as I can." *Evening: "You're not still working, are you? You've gotta take a break sometimes!" Male *'Morning: '"Ugh. It's too early. What do you want from me?" *'Afternoon:' "What's up, player? How's the ranch going? 'Chat' Male *'Spring:' "You see those shipping bins? Do your best to fill them up." *'Summer:' *'Meadow Island:' "The ocean is so vast. There's a whole world under those waves." Female *'Meadow Island:' "The ocean is so vast. There's a whole world under those waves." *'On Meadow Island: '"With all this space, we could play sports!" *'At Mirabelle's:' "Julia and I are about the same age, so we've got lots to talk about." *'At the Diner (Comment One):' "Don't be too picky about food, or you'll be just like Elliot." *'At the Diner (Comment Two):' "I try to eat quickly. I have got lots of other stuff to do in the day!" *'Spring: ' "Working's easier in the spring, since it gets nice and warm." *'Summer:' "Is it my imagination, or is each year hotter than the last?" *'Fall:' "I get so hungry in the fall. Wonder what I should eat after work...." *'Winter:' "When it gets this cold, I worry that our shipments will arrive frozen!" *'Day after a typhoon:' "Elliot got so scared in yesterday's typhoon! It was hilarious!" *'Day after a blizzard:' "I pegged Elliot with a snowball in yesterday's blizzard! It was great!" *'When gifting a Sun Stone:' "For me? Thanks so much, ___! Hey, that reminds me. I found this the other day. Aren't you looking for these? I want you to have it!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "Oh, how cute!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "That's... not my favorite animal." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Whoa. Are you going to propose to someone with that? Good luck!" *'After you get married:' "Marriage, huh? Me? I don't know if anyone would want to marry me." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Oh, nice. I love this!" *'Liked:' "Oh, this is nice. Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Is that for me? Well, I guess I'll take it." *'Disliked:' "Hmm. I guess I'll take it." *'Birthday (Favorite):' "Wow! This is exactly what I wanted for my birthday! Thanks so much!" *'Birthday (Liked):' "Thanks for the birthday present, player!" *'Declines a gift:' "No thanks." 'Heart Lines' Male *'Black Heart:' "Shipping's tough work, but I enjoy the challenge." *'Purple Heart:' "Player, the more you ship, the more work we get. So, do your best." *'Blue Heart:' "It's fun watching my brother, because he makes all kinds of mistakes." *'Green Heart:' "Gramps thinks he runs the show at our house. It's a good thing he's got me around to keep him in check!" *'Yellow Heart:' "When I was little, there weren't any girls my age, so I played with boys." *'Orange Heart:' "My dad died right after I was born. So I don't even know what he looked like." *'Red Heart:' "I don't know why, but I feel nervous around you these days, player..." Female *'0-1 Heart:' "Shipping's tough work, but I enjoy the challenge!" *'2-3 Hearts:' "This island may be in the middle of nowhere, but it's pretty here." *'4-5 Hearts:' "Gramps used to run a ranch. Why don't you ask him for advice sometime?" *'6 Hearts:' "My family might not always get along, but I can't imagine living without them." *'7 Hearts:' "I've always been a bit of a tomboy, I guess. And I'm not about to change!" *'8-9 Hearts:' "My brother's always been a klutz, so I've teased him since we were little." *'10 Hearts:' "Talking with you is my favourite thing to do on this island, player." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Chat *'Morning:' "Morning. Mornings are at least a little more tolerable now that I'm married." *'Evening:' "Working this late? Must be hard work running a ranch." *"How's your family? Me? Oh, we're doing fine." *'Spring: '"I still help out with the family business, even though I'm married." *'Summer:' "Ugh, when it gets this hot all I wanna do is go swimming." *'Fall:' "Thanks for all your help, player. If you ever need anything, let me know." *'Winter:' "It's funny watching my brother, since he's such a klutz." *'After a typhoon:' "Pierre's scared of typhoons. But I don't know what's so scary about the wind." *'After a blizzard:' "I love blizzards! I wish it'd always snow like that, but Pierre would hate it." *"Pierre always makes me dinner. I can't wait to see what he's made today." *'Meadow Island:' "Pierre does all the cooking. My cooking's usually not too edible." *'Inside Pierre's house:' "Pierre can be a bit of a bonehead, but I think that's kinda cute." *'Inside Taro's house:' "Gramps works, talks, and yells so much, he's sure to live another 20 years." *'At the diner:' "Hmm... Pierre's cooking is just so much better." *'At the cafe:' "Oh? Hey, player. You wanna grab some tea?" Gifts *'Neutral:' "Thanks." *'Disliked:' "Uh.... I guess I'll take this." 'Festivals' *'You win a festival:' "You did it, _____! Wow! You're better than I thought!" *'You lose a festival:' "I didn't think you would lose, ___. What a shame..." Harmony Day: *'You give her chocolates:'' "That's nice of you, player. Thanks." Crop Festival: *"I hope your crops win, ____!" *'You don't enter:' "This is a chance to test yourself! You should enter next time." Harvest Goddess Festival *"I hope I dance well..." Chicken Festival: *"The feathers on the chickens here are so soft!" *"I got to touch one of the chickens! Its feathers were so soft..." *"Where's your chicken, ____? You came to win, right?" *'You enter and lose:' "It's too bad you didn't win. The other chickens were just too good." Cooking Festival: *"Hmm. I don't know how to cook very well. What should I make?" *"Hmm, I wonder who's going to win." Fishing Contest: *"Do you even have a fishing rod, ____?" *You lose: "Too bad you didn't win. But you can always try again, you know." Fireworks Festival: *"When's it gonna start? Isn't it time yet?" Harvest Festival: *"Oh, ___. Give the ingredients you brought to my mom." *'High quality ingredients used:' "Isn't this year's stew great, ____!?" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "It's not too bad. I'm gonna get seconds." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "Ugh, my stomach hurts." New Years Eve Noodles *"We've gotta thank Chen for stocking up on buckwheat flour!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes